


Portavoz

by Sheila_Ruiz



Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Los chicos de chicos, Weechesters, cuando Dean tenía 4 años, el día después de la muerte de Mary, quiero decir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: Enfrentar a Sam y decirle cosas que nadie más le diría ha sido la más difícil  y frecuente parte de ser hermano mayor para Dean.
Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816462





	Portavoz

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 2011: Aquí les dejo esta en verdad brevisima viñeta: tan breve que, si digo alguna de mis acostumbradas explicaciones, la arruino por completo.  
> De hecho puedo decir una cosa: estoy contenta de mi misma por no estar lamentando como me quedó. Hace más de un año que tenía esta idea dando vueltas, cuando estudie algo específico para la Universidad, y el otro día la recorde y comence a escribir. Y como es lo único en lo que he logrado concentrarme y terminar estos últimos días, decidí publicarla como haya quedado y recién terminada de tipear.  
> Notas 2020: Hace una semana que vi el final de la serie. Todavía no sé que pensar. Me pareció, eso sí, muy dentro del personaje de Sam ponerle Dean a su hijo y como Sam debe adorar el piso que este Dean pisa después de todo lo que ha perdido en su vida. Dice mucho que la producción no se haya molestado en mostrarnos la cara de la madre de Dean o, mucho más lógico, que fuera Eleanor. Me hubiera encantado que fuera Eleanor.  
> Como sea, estaba pensando que Sam realmente habra comprendido todo lo que Dean tuvo que sacrificar viendo crecer a su propio hijo y como eso debe ser mil veces más doloroso sin tener a su hermano para decirselo, así que me acorde de esta pequeña viñeta, me dio ganas de leerla y dije "Ya que, la traspaso a AO3 ya que estamos"

Dean se sienta en el borde de la cama y espera.   
Esa espera angustiosa, en las que las manos te sudan, la panza te duele y los pies te pican de las ganas de salir corriendo, porque toda la situación indica "peligro" es letras grandes y rojas de neón.  
Es cierto que no se ganará nada con salir corriendo, obedecer al cuerpo esa instintiva y antiquísima reacción de huida ante la imposibilidad de lucha ante lo inevitable. Además, no es como si Dean pudiera moverse mucho, porque la cabeza le da vueltas y siente que si se mueve va a largar hasta el corazón por la boca.  
Dean pocas veces ha sentido pánico verdadero en su vida y a duras penas lo distingue del miedo.   
Y él no puede tener miedo.   
Él es grande, fuerte y valiente y no puede tener miedo.   
Los cobardes tienen miedo.   
Los cobardes no reciben homenajes ni se quedan con una parte del oro del Tercer Reich escondido en un rincón del campo suizo.  
Él no quiere ser un cobarde.  
Así que el muchacho respira hondo, con la imagen del soldado Kelly en su cabeza, y mira a las paredes empapeladas con florecitas, como si allí alguien hubiera dejado instrucciones en caso de que necesitará ayuda para lo que tiene que hacer.  
Sam se revuelve en su cama y a Dean el corazón le golpea aún con más fuerza. Su hermano sigue durmiendo y es como si el rubio pudiera respirar de nuevo. Esta en ese incómodo momento de quiebre, en el punto el que no sabes que es mejor, si construir un dique y rogar que aguante hasta al final de los tiempos o ir y golpear en la espinilla a un dragón dormido para que te rostice y coma de una vez y que todo se acabe ya.  
Porque eso tenía que acabarse ya. Ahora, antes que cualquiera viniera y los interrumpiera. Alguien tenía que hablar con Sammy, alguien tenía que decírselo y él era su hermano mayor, así que tendría que hacerlo.  
Bueno, casi prefería hacerlo él.  
Sam se remueve despacio en la cama. Gira la cabeza hacia todos lados, preguntándose donde esta, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y confundidos. En algún momento posa la vista sobre su hermano mayor, pero sigue con su exploración visual. Después fija la vista en el techo, los ojos insomnes y un poco más oscuros.   
Dean no esta seguro de si esta despierto o aún dormido.  
Quizás sea un buen momento para hablar, así Sam no lo interrumpiría ni le pondrá esa cara de cachorro apaleado que usualmente significa "¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo?"  
\- Sam.- dice firmemente Dean de pronto, de una forma tan brusca que hasta se sobresalta él mismo de su voz. - ¿Sammy?- insiste, más suave.  
Sammy vuelve a fijar la vista en él y le sonríe.  
Dios mío, esta lo suficientemente despierto.  
\- Eh... hola, Sammy.- Dean sonríe e intenta no parecer demasiado preocupado.- Yo... este... tengo malas noticias.- dice bajito. Tan bajito que esta seguro que ha sido imposible para su hermano oírlo. Se levanta y se sienta a los pies de la cama de Samuel.   
\- Sam.- repite, moviéndole uno de los pies al otro chico para llamar su atención.  
Eso funciona. Sam frunce el ceño, su gracioso gesto de frustración, y hace mil malabares hasta que se sienta en la cama.  
Dean no sabe como continuar, así que se calla.  
Sam se distrae nuevamente.  
\- Sammy.- Sam levanta la cabeza. Había estado estrujando la colcha azulada entre sus dos manos. - Hay que estar tranquilos ¿De acuerdo? Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Pero, mira, ocurrió algo... - Sam lo mira mucho más seriamente, poniendo toda su atención.- No podremos volver a casa, Sammy. No sé cuando podamos.- No quiere decirle a su hermanito que quizás no puedan nunca.  
Su padre se lo ha dicho, cuando pregunto cuando volvería a dormir en su cama y a recuperar sus autitos y los ositos de Sammy: el fuego quemó la mayoría de la casa. Y una casa es muy cara como para comprar otra nueva así nomás.  
No es una pelota que se pincha y ya no puede retener el aire dentro, y simplemente vas y compras otra nueva.  
Dean se sentía como una pelota pinchada que no podía retener el aire dentro, pero él tampoco podía comprarse nuevo.  
Sam se arrastra, con esfuerzo, sobre la cama, hasta las piernas de su hermano.  
\- Estamos en la casa de tía Julie ahora, Sam.- Dean le acaricia la mejilla, pellizcándosela un poco, como hace su padre a veces. - Ella es buena ¿Ella te agrada, no? A mi también. Ella nos cuidará hasta que papá vuelva. Porque papá va a volver, sólo fue a trabajar. En cambio...- la voz se le quiebra a Dean y Sam lo mira con miedo. - Mamá... - y no sigue porque esta llorando, con ganas y fluidez y siente que si intenta hablar se va ahogar. Aire, por la nariz roja e hinchada, no le esta entrando, eso seguro.  
Sam empieza a llorar bajito también, pero constante. Y, apoyado como esta en su costado, Dean puedo sentirlo estremecerse.  
\- Esta bien, Sammy.- Dean se gira un poco y haciendo una fuerza extraordinaria toma al más chico por debajo de los brazos. Lo acurruca en el hueco que forman sus piernas, sentando como indio. Sam intenta hacerse más pequeño para caber mejor y lejos de sentirse confinado por el repentino abrazo del rubio, se agarra de su remera con ambas manos y apoya la cabeza bajo su barbilla.  
Ahora la pelota que Dean tiene en el pecho parece tener un poco más de aire y mantenerlo dentro, así que continua. Se lo debe a Sammy. Alguien tiene que decírselo. Su padre no lo hará. Julie no lo hará. Nadie lo hará porque nadie cree que Sammy entienda. Pero él esta seguro que Sammy entiende.  
Sammy entiende todo.  
\- Mamá... se fue, Sam. Y no va a volver.- cuando comienza a llorar de vuelta, Sam se aferra con más fuerza a él.   
Oh, sí. Sammy entiende. Entiende que la última vez que Dean lloró, se tranquilizo un poco cuando él lo abrazó. Y lo hará otra vez. Y otra. Y una más. Y todas las que sean necesario. - Ella me dijo que todos se van en algún momento... y no vuelven. Mueren, me dijo. Pero creo que ella no pensó que se moriría tan pronto.- Sam solloza. Luego llora más fuerte. - Shh, estaremos bien, Sammy.- Dean lo acuna un poco. - Yo no me iré, te lo prometo. Jamás. Nunca. Nunca me iría y te dejaría solo. Papá tampoco irá a ningún lado. Nunca nos dejaría. Él nos quiere. Nadie más va a ir a ninguno lado, Sammy. Te lo prometo.-  
Una vez más, Dean no esta del todo seguro que es lo que entiende Sam, pero si que entiende. El bebé va calmándose de a poco acurrucado contra él y unos minutos después, en los que Dean ha pensando interminablemente porque es que su madre tuvo que irse y cuando volverá su padre y porque es que Julie no tiene una lamparita de noche para mantener prendida, porque Dean jamás le tuvo miedo a la oscuridad hasta una noche en que lo despertó un resplandor rojizo proveniente de la habitación de su hermanito y ahora cada vez que cierra los ojos, fogonazos de ese color rompen la oscuridad; durante esos minutos Sam se vuelve mucho más pesado, dormido profundamente, como si no hubiera despertado quince minutos antes.  
\- Siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte. No voy a ir a ningún lado. Nadie me llevará a ningún lado. Nadie te llevará a ningún lado. Estaremos los tres juntos, con papá.- Dean se recuesta sobre la cama, aferrando con cuidado al bebé. Cierra los ojos y los chispazos rojos cubren su campo visual.   
Hunde la nariz contra la suave pelusa oscura que cubre la cabecita de Sammy y aspira.  
Huele exactamente igual que todas las otras noches en que lo ha besado en la frente para darle las buenas noches.  
Los chispazos desaparecen y Dean puede ver con absoluta claridad, como si estuviera allí de nuevo, la habitación de Sam suavemente iluminada, la tranquilizadora presencia de su madre a sus espaldas y los pasos de su padre subiendo por las escaleras, de vuelta de un agotador turno vespertino en el taller mecánico.  
Un par de lágrimas se le escapan y Sammy se revuelve molesto por la fina llovizna. Dean le posa los labios en la coronilla y susurra contra su piel.  
\- Esta bien, Sammy. Estamos bien. Mamá acaba de ponerte en la cuna. Ahora te estoy dando tu beso de buenas noches. Ella dice que, cuando sea más grande, creeré que esas son cosas de niñas y ya no querré hacerlo. Y que tu llorarás hasta que te consigas una niña bonita y dulce que lo haga en mi lugar. No me importa. Siempre te daré tu beso de buenas noches. Y ahí viene papá, cansado pero contento. Y también te da un beso y luego me lleva a la cama. Y, después de que mamá me hace rezar a los ángeles para que nos cuiden, siempre rezó para que ellos te cuiden, él me contará una historia de lo que harás cuando seas mayor y puedas jugar al futbol con nosotros. Y me reiré tanto que mamá va a venir a decirnos que es hora de dormir.- Dean bosteza y se acurruca más.- Es hora de dormir, Sam. Durmamos.-  
Cuando Dean cierra los ojos, no ve el resplandor infernal rojizo. Ve a su madre poner a Sammy en su cuna y después acercarse a su padre, besarlo en la mejilla y preguntarle como ha sido su día.  
Unas horas después, Dean no sabe cuantas, su padre lo despierta abriendo de una patada la puerta del cuarto. Se sienta sobresaltado y descubre con terror que le han quitado a Sammy de los brazos. Se tranquiliza un poco cuando John saca al bebé de su cuna y se lo da, diciéndole que lo cuide y que él volverá en unos minutos.  
Menos de media hora después, Dean esta en el asiento trasero del Impala con Sammy en brazos y envueltos ambos en la enorme chaqueta de cuero de su padre. John mete todas sus cosas apresuradamente en el baúl y arranca con un fuerte patinazo, pensando a toda velocidad en los posibles moteles donde quedarse con sus chicos.  
Dean no puede saberlo y de todos modos nunca hizo falta que se lo dijera a Sammy, pero no volverá nunca más a tener una casa fija.  
Y, a pesar de todas sus promesas de que nadie más los dejaría, la tía Julie tampoco volverá.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 2011: esta historia sucede mientras John esta hablando con Missouri (la psíquica que le hablo del mundo sobrenatural por primera vez) él les deja los chicos a la mejor amiga de Mary, Julie, que por supuesto muere horriblemente masacrada (Es el primer tomo de "Supernatural: Origins")   
> De todos modos el disparador no fueron precisamente los cómics, sino que se me ocurrió en algún momento que Dean había creído necesario explicarle a Sammy lo que había sucedido y que su madre había muerto. Ya saben, a un adulto no le ocurriría que un bebé de seis meses necesita una explicación, pero quizás a su hermanito de cuatro años, que lo considera más su igual y tan asustado como él, sí.  
> De todos modos se suponía (hace un año) que la gracia de este fic fuera no poder distinguir claramente si eran Sam y Dean en el presente o en el pasado, pero finalmente no fui muy hábil para hacer el doble sentido, en fin.  
>  "El soldado Kelly" Hay una película de los años '70 con Clint Eastwood "El botín de los valientes" (En inglés Kelly's Heroes y creo que es España fue "Los violentos de Kelly") que va más o menos de lo que pensó Dean. Me pareció apropiado que Dean asociará la valentía con Clint Eastwood.  
> Notas 2020: No me da vergüenza decir que me angustie con mi propio fic, más que nada porque Dean se ve obligado a romper su propia promesa y dejar a Sam solo.


End file.
